Cherub: The Street
by Skyliner20
Summary: Summary: Kevin Sumner is on his first big mission in which he is sent out to investigate a terrorist group called the street. But all is not as it seems…
1. Sisters

Cherub: The Street

Cherub: The Street

Summary: Kevin Sumner is on his first big mission in which he is sent out to investigate a terrorist group called the street. But all is not as it seems…

1. Sisters

Whack! Whack! The sound of Wii tennis could be heard all the way down corridor as Kevin Sumner walked back to his room. He desperately wanted a shower after his run and was not expecting anybody to be in his room. He had some rather important science homework to finish and was no looking forward to the prospect of sitting in all night doing it.

As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom his was subjected to a horrible smell of burning. There was a half eaten microwave burger sizzling on his bed. Three sets of Wii controllers were on the floor vibrating nosily as Kevin wondered what had happened he heard a little giggle come form his bathroom. Kevin stepped over the controllers and reached to open the bathroom door. But before he had the chance to open the door three sets of legs burst out of the bathroom. Kevin was knocked over on to his bed as he felt his head slid through the half eaten burger.

The door to Kevin's bedroom was nearly knocked of its hinges as the three sets of legs bundled through the door and out onto the landing. Kevin hurriedly got of his bed and chased the legs. Finally Kevin finally got a look at the legs. One of them was his 7-year-old sister Megan, the other a little girl he briefly knew as Coral and one he didn't have a clue who was.

"Oi, come back here you little buggers!!" Kevin screamed at the three young girls as they ran towards the elevator. Kevin realised that the chase was over and reluctantly went back his room.

When he got back to his room he found Rat inspecting the sate his bedroom was in.

"Can people just stay out of my bedroom?" Kevin fumed.

"By the looks of things I haven't been the only one in here." Rat replied.

"Do you want to stay in here?"

"Not particularly but you know…"

"Anyway you must be here for a reason?"

"Oh yeah, we've got a mission briefing with Chloe."

"Oh when?"

"Wednesday."

"See you there then."


	2. Dinner

Cherub: The Street

Cherub: The Street

2. Dinner

The canteen was never full but today there seemed to be hardly anybody. Kitchen staff stood at the back of the kitchen chatting, as there was nobody to serve. There were whole tables deserted and they cutuerley draw was almost full. There seemed to be a large number of red and grey shirts but not so many navy and black shirts. Kevin was sitting with Jake and his gang near the back.

"Where is everybody?" Kevin asked as he nosily ate his spag bowl.

"Dunno, I think there's a training exercise or something." Jake replied.

"Oh, I remember that, it is all the navy and black shirts."

"Yeah, think so." Kevin said this as he noticed his sister Megan come into the canteen with a bunch of red shirts. He quickly muttered a 'be right back' to his friends then hurried of to catch his sister. Megan was chatting to her friend when he noticed Kevin coming over towards her. She quickly finished her conversion before scullting off towards the exit. Kevin quickened his pace but before he got any further a hand grabbed him on the shoulder and dragged him back.

"Oi, get off!" shrieked Kevin as he grinded to a halt.

"Is that the way you speak to the chairwoman now is it." Zara said as Kevin's face dropped.

"Sorry Miss , I didn't realise it was you." Kevin stuttered.

"Don't worry but you know you shouldn't be running."

"Sorry Miss."

"Anyway I wanted to see you about something."

"Oh, what is it? I'm not in trouble cause I swore I didn't hit anyone in the Dojo." Kevin pleaded.

"I wasn't going to speak about that anyway…I am here to speak to you about your up coming mission."

"That, to be honest I don't even no what it's about."

"Well I can't give you to many details but it could be highly important and your role could save thousands of lives."

"So it is fairly important."

"I guess you could say that."

"We are going to have to bring your mission briefing forward so it is now, I know it's not practical but until you have read the mission briefing you will not understand the importance of this mission."

"I'll head over there once I have finished my dinner."

"Ok"

As Kevin walked back over to his table he realised that this was the moment he had been waiting for since his was six, his first big mission. But what Zara had said had spooked him. Could he save all of those lives?


	3. 3 Mission Briefing

Cherub: The Street

Cherub: The Street

3. Mission Briefing

Kevin could feel the cold January wind punching through his jumper as he made his way to the mission block. It was the 25th of January, a month after Christmas and everybody was fed up with the cold and the frost in the morning. This morning was no different with a howling win coming all the way down from the Artic and Kevin could fell it.

The gain shape of the mission building loomed in front of him and Kevin quickened his pace to get out of the cold. He was still a bit freaked out about what Zara had told him but he pushed his worries to the back of his mind as he reached the door. He put his eye in the reinter scanner and the machine made a buzz as it recognised his eye. As he opened the door he noticed that there was an animated conversion going inside Chloe's office. Kevin made a decision and got closer to the office. He heard at least two voices coming from inside the office.

"It's to dangerous!"

"But we need this information."

"We have never done anything on this scale before."

"This information could save thousands of lives, two boys lives hardly matter."

"How dare you speak of Cherubs like that?"

"They are just another two agents, you can always replace them."

"We don't treat are Cherubs like dirt unlike you MI5 scum."

Suddenly there was a movement behind Kevin. He know that if he got eavesdropping on a member of staff his mission reputation would be ruined forever. Luckily for Kevin it was Rat, the other agent on the mission.

"Hey, what you doing?" Rat asked as he came closer.

"Oi, shut up!"

Rat was about to answer back when he heard the voices coming from Chloe's office and he quickly shut his mouth.

"We will need to finalise details soon."

"I'll look forward to it."

The door of Chloe's office burst open as a man wearing a 3-piece suit came out of the door. He wearing a plain grey tie and had very little hair left on his bolding head. He suspiciously looked around the corridor before his eyes briefly meet with Kevin's. Was he trying to tell him something or was he just acting polite. The man swiftly moved on down the corridor and promptly left. Kevin discarded the eye contact as nothing but he would later come to regret it.

"Oh, hey boys." Chloe said as she came out of her office. She looked unusually red in the face and out of breath for some reason.

"Are you ok Chloe?" asked Rat unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, just got a lot of work to do. Anyway, we're not here to talk about that. Would you like to go in?" gesturing to her office.

Inside the office was a table with a giant sheet of paper stretched across it. On it were a lot of post it notes and photos or drawings of various people.

"Has this got anything to do with our mission?" asked Kevin as he looked at the sheet.

"Yes it has, this is the all of the main suspects who we think are involved with the terrorist group we are investigating." answered Chloe, at the same time pulling at two mission briefings from a draw on her desk.

"And these are for you." pointing towards the mission briefings.

"Lets get reading then."

**CLASSIFIED**

MISSION BRIEFING FOR GREG RATHBONE AND KEVIN SUMNERS

DO NOT REMOVE FROM THIS ROOM

DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES

(1) The Street:

The Street is an aggressive and powerful terrorist group situated in Perth, Australia but they also have provinces in Europe and America. They are so named The Street because they are thought to have found in a small street in Perth called The Street. They are bigger than Al-Qaeda and all other major terrorist groups. They have had major attacks in Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Los Angeles and Chicago. There motive for these attacks is that the believe rich buiness men they target are too greedy and do not do enough to make the world a better place. The death toll of all the attacks is believed to be around 15,000 worldwide.

(2) The Children

But the thing which makes 'The Street' stand out from any other terrorist group is that for all their attacks they use children aged between 11-14. Most of these children are homeless and have come from the slums of Papua New Guinea and Indonesia. Some how they travel to Australia. We believe that they travel to Sydney and then to Perth but we don't know how.

(3) Matthew Thompson

Matthew Thompson is one of the most common names in the world with around 100,000 people under that name. The one we are interested in is believed to be the leader of the Australian based 'The Street'. Whenever there is an attack he always likes to get to know the child first. This makes him vulnerable to infiltration.

(4) The Mission

Your mission is to pretend to be homeless children on the streets of Port Moresby, the capital of Papua New Guinea. Hopefully 'The Street' will pick you up. You are to find how the children are imported to Australia, We will have somebody in Australia for you. Luckily in Papua New Guinea they speak a dialect of French called Guifre.

THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE UNANIMOUSLY ACCEPTED THIS MISSION BREIFING BUT REQUESTED THAT ALL POTENTIAL MISSION CANDIDATES CAREFULLY CONSIDER THE FOLLOWING:

This mission has been clafisied HIGH RISK. Agents will be working in a remote location without a mission controller.

Because of the lack of mission controllers Agents may find it hard to withdraw on short notice.


End file.
